Digimon Server
by Kawaii Tossa and Kawaii Suika
Summary: A new era of digimon has arrived! Now Kiet, Trish, Sou, Nao, Mana, and Kerei must save the digital world. From what you ask? Well You'll just have to find out. Also all the digidestined have digimon created by us...though two were based of old! Enjoy!


**Disclaimer We do not own digimon in any way shape or form! Thankyou and enjoy  
**

**  
Kiet Kazegiri: Sky cloudy blue eyes stare down to the ground from his apartment complex balcony as he sigh looking down at a couple walking happily together. He blinked a few times as he pulled himself back from the rails. He ran his hands through his brown hair as he went back inside. He yawned as he plopped down on the couch in his black baggy pants and a simple blue t-shirt with white sleeve as he closed his eyes. The room was silent as his dad wasn't home till late afternoon. He grabbed his blue cell phone from his pocket as he scrolled down to the text message section opening it. **

"**It doesn't work anymore" he sighed as suddenly the phone vibrated as a new text was sent, he opened it as he plopped up from his couch making his way to the door putting on his black shoes as he heads out. A tingle sensation suddenly formed around his wrist as he stopped at the elevator and pulled his arm up. He looked at the black bracelet that has formed around his wrist; the boy raised his brow as the elevator bell rang opening the door…**

Trish Jinashi: "Incoming" Trish shouted cheerfully as she zoomed through on the sidewalk on her roller blades swirling past random people. She was quick in graceful and her beige skirt matched with her short blue hair spinning at the same time. Every once in a while though a streak of purple could be seen in there. She was maybe a little short as she skated towards the docks. Her white sweater was a bit to hot for the summer so when she stopped she pulled it off and she had a light purple shirt with a shooting star on it and short ruffled sleeves. She had been sitting down and she took her roller blades off and then stood up tying the sweater around her waist. Leaving her roller blades behind her crystal blue eyes lit up as she looked up at the mountain across the water.

On Rishiri Island her favorite thing to see was to look at this mountain. "Ah" Trish said looking away quickly as a light reflected from the water hit her eyes. Trish felt something tug at her neck and she looked down and saw a silver oval tied around her neck by a lavender string. "Hmm" Trish said in surprise lifting it up to examine it. How'd this get here? Oh shoot my clip Trish thought forgetting about the necklace she patted her hair. "Awwwwwww my snowflake clip fell out" she whined her eyes watering. "Well good thing I have spares" she declared smiling brightly putting her hand in an unnoticeable pocket in her skirt. "Eh…huh" Trish pulled the pocket out staring at a hole. "Awwwwwww" she whined and sighed grabbing her rollerblades walking home…she had now completely forgotten the necklace that still hung from her neck.

**Sou Tanaka: A boy sat quietly in the corner seat of the subway train with his eyes closed, as people in the background talked loudly and laughing. Suddenly the intercom announces that they have come to a departure. The boy opened his icy ocean blue eyes as he got up in his long black baggy pant and a navy blue t-shirt with an elbow black long sleeve. He started walking out in his black shoes, heading out of the subway doors as it was crowded as people shoved each other through. Suddenly he got shoved and got out himself, he sigh as he started walking up the stairs as the light was bright. The wind started to hit blowing his black hair as he blocked the wind with his right arm as he felted a tingle he opened one of his icy blue eyes as he was surprised. The wind stopped as he looked up onto the navy blue bracelet that has formed around his wrist.**

Nao Yutakato: "Nao c'mon it's just a mall…you do realize you live in Tokyo right" a girls voice sounded from the hand of Nao. "No thanks and I prefer not to realize that" Nao replied and added," Have fun I got to go now." Nao brushed back her long silky black hair that had dark blue streaks in there somewhere. She had snapped her black cell phone shut and put it in her black jacket's pocket. Her jacket was half unzipped so you could see her dark blue tank top but you couldn't see the slim silver chain that had a blue crystal on it because she hid it underneath her tank top. She didn't put her cell phone in her jeans pocket because it took too long to get it out from there. Nao sighed as her dark blue eyes looked everywhere weaving herself through the large crowd on the sidewalk. She pushed her way through not sparing a word to anyone finally arriving at her apartment building. She walked through the hall and climbed up the stairs but she tripped not realizing her black sneakers shoelaces had come untied. She threw her hands out grabbing onto the rail. She had almost reached it but she fell backwards down the stairs. Nao growled and muttered stupid shoe as she slowly sat up sitting in the middle of the hall. She sighed laying her back against the wall still sitting. She looked up feeling something shift she looked down and saw a shine from the silver oval around her neck. It was tied by two strings that intertwined. One was black and the other was blue. What the hell is this doing here she thought as she tied her shoes? She stood up lifting the necklace in her hand. She started walking up the stairs busy looking at the necklace before she had to quickly grab the rail so she wouldn't fall. Nao let it fall snuggly around her neck again concentrating on the stairs. She'd take a better look later.

**Mana Meku: A girl laughed as she was sitting on a swing. The sun reflected her brown wood colored eyes; with the wind blowing back her black midnight hair with a white clip holding up her bangs on her left side. Her baggy grey pants and white jacket blew with it as a black tank top was shown underneath. She put her black with pink line shoes to the ground as sand splashed a little stopping the swing. "That was fun Rin" the girl told her friend as her friend stopped laughing suddenly when her phone rang. "Okay, I'm coming" said the girl disappointedly "hey Mana, I'll see you tomorrow, dad wants me home" she told Mana. Mana nodded her head. "Okay, see you" said Mana waving to her friend. "It's almost dark so get home back home before then" said Rin as Mana nodded and waved to her. She sighed sitting on the swing alone. She smiled and looked out. The park was quiet as people started to leave. Her chest started to tingle as she looked down suddenly a necklace formed around her neck. She gasps as a see through string was wrapped around her neck with a silver oval shaped stone tied to it. **

Kerei Matsuya: "Kerei if you don't stop right now I'm going to kill you" a girl shouted. Kerei glanced back seeing a girl running after him. He simply stepped to the side as she passed by his straight black hair blew with the wind uncovering one of his eyes. Kerei's eyes were dark blue mixed with black they seemed to glint coldly for a second. The girl stopped a few feet away trying to catch her breath. Kerei stood there leaning against the brick wall that followed the sidewalk. His hands were in the pockets of his black hoodie and he wore blue jeans and black shoes with white shoe laces. He said nothing waiting for her to speak. "You…should…APOLOGIZE" she shouted the last word glaring at him. Kerei just sighed and said," Your friend will be fine. I'm just a guy…and I'm not interested." His voice was calm yet had a cold splinter of ice in it. "Yo-"she started but he stood leaving and said, "You better get home before something happens." With that he disappeared around the corner without another word. The girl blinked a few times thinking she was seeing things but before he had left she could of sworn she saw a white bracelet appear around his wrist. Kerei held out his hand once he had gone around the corner. He simply covered it over with his sleeve not seeming surprised of its appearance as he kept walking.


End file.
